Mystery of the Twin Shadows
by Blackdemon21
Summary: The Mystery gang has gone to England for a vacation when they hear about some mysterious killings happening late at night, will they figure out this murder mystery or will they die trying. OOC, Sebaciel
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1 the mystery begins**

**A/N: hello everyone, I've decided to try and write a crossover like my sister, so I hope it's good enough for everyone, well that's all I had to say and I guess I'll start the chapter.**

**.**

**.**

A woman with golden locks was walking down the street at midnight, probably on her way home, when she heard a small mew, she looked down and saw a black kitten with big blue eyes,"oh, are you lost, come here little kitty,"she got down on her knees and tried to coax the kitten to come over to her.

The kitten shyly moved toward her and sniffed the hand that she outstretched, the kitten heard a sound and started to back away in fear,"please, don't be scared,"she tried to get closer to it, but it only ran into a alleyway, she chased after the kitten,"ah, there you are Kurai,"she saw a boy walk into the alley with her, humming a very familiar tune.

The kitten instantly ran toward the boy and the child picked it up and looked at the woman, she couldn't see the boys face do to how dark it was,"is this your kitten,"she asked, the boy nodded,"may I ask what you doing out so late miss,"the boy asked,"I'm just coming home from a friends house,"the woman said, the boy titled his head to the side and smirked,"you do know it's dangerous to rome the streets of London alone,"another figure jumped down from one of the rooftops and smirked, showing pure white fangs. The woman stared in fear as she saw the boys form shift into something that didn't look human.

"what's wrong miss, you aren't scared are you,"the boy made his eyes flash red scaring the golden haired woman,"n-no, stay away from me you monster!,"the boy approached her and a blood curdling scream resonated through the night, the girls body laid in a pool of blood, with a single black feather resting in the growing puddle.

* * *

Mystery incorporated, Shaggy, Scooby, Fred, Daphne, and Velma were in London. England for summer break,"well guys, here we are,"Fred said,"wow, it looks so old,"Shaggy said,"well they still have a lot of things from the Victorian Era,"Velma explained,"so Fred, where are we staying,"Falhne asked,"we're meant to stay at a hotel near a manor...what was the hotel called, oh now I remember, The Chancery Court Hotel,"the girls seemed to be surprised,"what is it,"Fred asked,"that's a five star hotel, how did you get the money to pay for it,"Daphne said,"I borrowed some money from my dad,"Fred said.

"well, lets go put our things in the hotel,"Velma got their attention and they all walked to the hotel, when they got there they all walked up to front desk,"can I help you all,"the man at the counter had a thick British accent,"yes, I made a reservation here, my name is Fred,"Fred said.

"let me see,"the man looked through the computer and saw the name,"ah, here you are, so you all are the famous Mystery incorporated,"the man said as he got them their key cards,"yeah, you know us,"Shaggy said, the man nodded,"maybe you could help with the mysterious killings happening,"the man gave them their key cards,"killings huh, we'll check it out,"Fred said, he handed each one of them a card and they dropped their stuff off in their rooms.

They walked out of the hotel and saw a large crowd of people gathered around an alleyway,"huh, what happened,"Velma asked,"the twin shadows have killed another,"one of the women said,"the twin shadows?,"Shaggy said in confusion,"everyone knows the twin shadows, they are two people that go around killing people who walk around at night,"one of the men told them.

"hmmm, that's interesting,"Fred said,"please don't tell me he's going to say what I think he's going to say,"Shaggy said silently,"it's mystery time guys, come on,"Fred squeeze his way through the crowd and the others followed.

"Hey kid, you have to stay back,"one of the police officers blocked their way,"but we're mystery inc, we came to help solve the mystery,"Fred explained,"sorry kid, but we got this here,"the man said,"come on guys, lets go ask some people,"Fred walked away and all of them followed again. Free walked up to a woman who was waiting outside a store,"excuse me, may we ask you some questions,"Velma said,"sure, what is it,"she asked,"can you tell us what you know about the twin shadows,"Daphne asked,"the twin shadows, I know that there was something about an old manor near the outskirts of here,"she said,"a manor huh, lets go guys,"Fred said.

They walked to the outskirts of town and saw an old manor, mutltiple ravens were perched on the dead trees and black cats were laying under the trees, except for one black kitten with blue eyes that ran into the manor, Scooby growled and barked at the cats, he ran at them, but they didn't run away. Scooby stopped and growled at one, the cat looked up at him with green eyes and walked away,"what's wrong with all year animals, suddenly all of the birds and cats turned their attention to the manor and went inside,"huh, what's wrong with the animals,"Shaggy asked,"I don't know, let's follow them,"Velma said.

They all ran inside and saw that the animals were waiting for someone, an eery tune being hummed resonated through the manor and the sound of heels clicking against the floor, two figures came out from another room,"hello my dear friends,"the smaller figure said,"yes, hello my prescious ravens,"the taller one said, one of the cats and ravens went over to them and nuzzled against them,"um, excuse me,"Daphne said, the two figures turned toward them and they all froze with fear when they saw their glowing eyes.

"Why hello there young ones, why would you be in a place like this,"the taller figure asked, smirking at them,"um, well, we were told the twin shadows could be found here, why are you two here, you might be killed,"Velma said,"we are pretty sure we won't die, now we need to leave,"all the cats and ravens cawed and mewed in protest,"we'll be home soon don't worry,"the smaller figure set down some food for the cats and ravens, the two figures walked closer and they could see their faces.

The smaller one was a boy with short navy blue hair and ocean blue eyes to match, the taller was a man with black hair and blood red eyes,"hey, what's your names,"Fred asked, both of them smirked,"that's a secret for you to find out,"the blue eyes boy put a finger to his lips and both of them walked away.

"Those two seem suspicious,"Velma said,"yeah, but we can look them up in the morning since the sun is starting to go down,"Daphne said, all of them walked back to the hotel, but none of them seemed to notice the glowing eyes looking down at them from the rooftops.

**.**

**.**

**A/N: well guys this was the first chapter of my crossover, please tell me how it is so far and if I didn't edit anything right, well that's all I had to say, in the next chapter they'll be going to the crime scene, well that's all I had to say and I'll see you all in the next chapter, see ya later.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 investigating**

**A/N: hello everyone, I'm back with another chapter, I hope anyone who read this crossover liked the first chapter, but its okay if you didn't, anyways, the group is going to the library to look up some info about the two people they met yesterday, well that's all I had to say, so I guess I'll start the chapter.**

**.**

**.**

"Hey guys, wake up,"Daphne said, everyone groaned and sat up," what is it? ," Shaggy asked sleepily," it's time to get up, see," Daphne showed them the clock and it said it was five o'clock," so lets get moving you guys, we can't stay in bed all day," Velma had already gotten dressed and was helping Daphne get the others up," we need to go to the library so we can look up some information about those two people we met yesterday," Velma managed to get Shaggy and Scooby up," you're right, so lets go gang," Fred sprung out of bed and got dressed and so did Shaggy.

"Now that we're ready, lets go everyone," Velma said, the left the hotel and left to find the library. While Daphne was walking she bumped into someone," are you okay miss," someone held out their hand to her and she happily took it,"thank you sir, huh, you're the people we met at that manor!?,"she exclaimed, the others ran over and looked at the two," ah, so the rest of the group is here I see," the red eyed male said," yes, we were just going to the library," Velma said," well, it's just around the corner if you were wondering," the male with blue eyes said," thank you," Velma said," welcome, lets go, we have something important to see to," the smaller one motioned for the taller to follow and they left.

The group watched as they walked away and they left for the library once again. Once they reached it, they saw a librarian with long red hair and like green eyes and when ever he smiled it would show rows of shark like teeth,"um, hello sir can you help us," the man with long red hair didn't seem to pay attention to them," Grell Sutcliff!," a man with slicked back hair and like green eyes walked over to the red head," ah, William," he said happily when he was stabbed in the face by some hedge trimmers," I'm sorry about Sutcliff, I'm William T Spears what can I help you with," he asked adjusting his glasses," can you tell us where the books about manors that used to be here are," Velma asked.

"They are this way," William led them through thousands of book shelves and stopped at one and pulled out a few books," these all talk about the Phantomhive manor, call me if you need any help," the man known as William walked away," okay gang, lets get to work," Fred said, they all went to some shelves and looked up information about the manor.

"Hey, come look at this," Velma said, the others stopped what they were doing and went over to where she was," what is it Velma? ," she pointed to a picture in the book," those are the two we met outside," Shaggy said, Velma nodded," read what this says though, it may shock you," Daphne took the book and read it out loud so the others could hear," it says that the boys name was Ciel Phantomhive, son of the deceased earls Vincent and Rachel Phantomhive, Ciel's parents were killed and the manor was burned down, the bodies of Rachel and Vincent were found but the body of Ciel wasn't," Daphne was shocked at what she had read," there's more on the next page," Daphne turned the page and kept reading," one day the manor was mysteriously restored and Ciel returned to the manor with a jet black butler known as Sebastian Michealis," Fred seemed confused on why they were so shocked," what's so amazing about it? ," Fred asked, Velma sighed," because it says that Ciel Phantomhive was born December 14 in the year 1875, that was durning the Victorian Era," Velma said.

This surprised all of them," there's no way he could be from the Victorian Era," Shaggy said," yeah, there's got to be a catch," Fred stated," let's just keep looking up stuff and if we can't find anything we can go back to that manor," they all agreed and continued to search through the library.

William and Grell were putting away books when a familiar scent reached them," what do you want demons? ," Sebastian smirked," Bassy, did you come to see me, how kind," Grell lunged and Sebastian only to be blocked by Ciel," he's mine, so back off Grell," Ciel growled," anyways the reason we're here is because of those kids," Sebastian said," what do you want with them? ," William asked," we're trying to keep them from finding to much information about us," Ciel said," so what do you want us to do brat," Grell crossed his arms," we want you to keep them away from the library, especially at night," Ciel explained," fine, we'll do it, as long as you demons stay away from us when we're collecting souls," William glared at Sebastian," it's a deal," Ciel held out his hand and William shook it," we should get going," Sebastian said, Ciel nodded and both walked out of the library.

Shaggy sighed and dropped his book," this is taking forever, how about we try finding some clues at a buffet," Scooby whined and rubbed his stomach that started to growl," would you stop thinking for food for at least five seconds," Velma scolded," well, we should go look for some more clues at that manor, so lets go," Fred said.

The others put away their books and left the library only to see the sun starting set," we'd better get to the manor and back to the hotel soon," Daphne said," we'll be back before the moon is fully risen," They all walked back to the manor.

They got there, but it seemed scarier since the ravens and cats eyes were glowing in the dark," this place is totally creepy at night," Shaggy tried not to look the animals in the eye," I agree, especially with the glowing eyes of those cats and crows," Fred said," actually they're ravens," all of them jumped when they heard a voice; they turned around and saw a male with silver hair in a ponytail, with lime green eyes, and a scythe swung over his shoulder.

Shaggy and Scooby instinctively hid themselves behind the others," w-who are you," Daphne asked," my name is Undertaker, I have some important business with Ciel, now if you may excuse me," Undertaker walked past the group and into the manor.

"That guy was totally creepy," Shaggy said," yeah, let's keep an eye out for him too, but lets start looking for some clues," they all walked into the manor and saw that all the lights were off, luckily they had brought flash lights.

"Okay, Daphne, Velma and I are one group; Shaggy, Scooby you two are in your own group, now lets split up and search for clues," They all turned on their flash lights and they split up.


End file.
